Shenigami Never Dies 1
by Ta-chan
Summary: Everybody thought Duo died during battle but what really happened? Is he alive or dead? How will his loved ones deal with the situation?... 1+2, 3+4 pairings. This fic contain mainly Romance some Angst, Sap, Violence and action, but those may not all appe
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: This is a 1+2, 3+4 pairing. This is just the first part of it. I'm still working on rest of the chapters. Eventually there would be actions. But now, it's kind of boring so bare with me ^_^ Please R+R and tell me what you think.

Disclamers: I do not own any of the characters in here.   
**** ****

**Shinigami Never Dies**   
  


**Prologue: Death**

--------Heero's POV---------

"DUO….NO!!!" I screamed as the love of my life explodes in mid air along with his gundam Deathsythe. For the very first time, I unmasked my emotions. Tears fell freely on my cheeks. 'This can't be true, IT CAN'T BE!' I pounded on the controls. 'Those bustard. They'll PAY for what they've done!' " ARGH" I screamed out in irony as I fearfully slice through the Oz army not caring about the damages on my gundam or my injuries. Suddenly, a face appeared on my screen with tears still visible on his cheeks, blood stains were on his golden hair and his shirts.

" That's enough Heero," he cried out, " that's enough. We can't win the battle like this."

I replied coldly, not caring if he saw the tears on my face or not, " Even there's no chance of winning, I'll do it for Duo. Now GO AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"But…"

"Take Sandrock with you and LEAVE if you don't want to continued," I yelled as I knock down another enemy. 'This is REVENGE for killing MY Duo Maxwell.'

Another voice in anger can hear through the speaker, " Heero, what you're doing is pointless. You think Duo would want you to continue this battle and die? I DON"T THINK SO!"

"Trowa…." I did not reply because I know he's right. I lower my hands from the controls. Wufei appeared on my screen as Quatre's image disappeared. "We must retreat. NOW!" He screamed, trying to take control, " We CAN'T afford to loose another pilot."

'Wufei sounded hurt.'

Without a word, the other pilots retreats and fly toward the nearest safe house. 'Only if I have tell him how I feels.' I wiped my tears. 'No, Shinigami NEVER dies.'

---------------------------   
  
  


**Chapter One: The departure**

---------Quatre's POV------------

'Duo is gone...' I still can't believe that happy, cheerful friend left us. Most of all, He left Heero. I know how Heero felt toward Duo. Although he tries to hide it, but it was very obvious for me to see the love in his eyes. 'Duo...' No one wants to believe it, but it's true. Now, i wish Heero would come out of that door. 'Heero...'

--------------------------------------

"Heero, Open the door. Please!" Quatre standing outside of the room begging. It has been a whole month after the explosion of the gundam Deathsythe. Heero has lock himself in Duo's room ever since. Everyday, one of the pilot Quatre, Trowa or Wufei would place his food in front of his door, knowing that he will not come out of the room for a while. Only Quatre would try to convince Heero to open the door or at least talk to him. Trowa and Wufei would just look at Quatre from a distance. Everyone has their own things in mind. The safehouse is dark and gloomy without the annoying, cheerful chatterbox Duo Maxwell.

'He hasn't eaten anything for two weeks now. Usually the food we place in front of his door would be gone in the morning but...it's like he's not there or something.... He's...' Quatre's eyes widen in realization as he pounded on the door and yell out the most shocking words ever been said in 'Quatre History'

" OPEN UP THE F*****G DOOR DAMMIT. I'M WARNING YOU HEERO YUY, IF YOU DON'T OPEN THE DOOR WHEN I COUNT TO TEN. I SWEAAR I'LL BUSTED THAT DAMM DOOR AND BEAAT YOU UP IN BLOODY PULPS!"

"ONE..."

Wufei imminently shot up from the sofa as Trowa rush up stairs leaving the fridge open and his breakfast on the table. Both of them were thinking about the same thing. 'If it makes the kind and gentle Quatre talk like that. Something's defiantly wrong. In fact, something serious, something...'   
"EIGHT..."

"NINE..."

"TE...!"

Before Quatre can finish, Trowa and Wufei were on each side of his arms holding him back.

"LET GO! Let go...let go of me." Wufei stepped away from Quatre as his voice gets lower and lower till a soft sob can be heard. Quatre trembles against Trowa as he hold him close, trying to comfort his with soft words.

Wufei saw the foods in front of, now Heero's, used to be Duo's room. Than he looks back at Quatre and finally realized. Wufei closed his eyes trying to hold back his tears, "Losing one pilot is enough, but losing another one right after the incident while the rest of us still trying to recover from the shock is just too much." Wufei open his eyes, trying to hide the hurt in his voice, "I know how you feels Quatre, I'm didn't want to loose Heero too, nor any of you. But you have to understand and let Heero get over with the death..." Wufei paused for a moment, "...The death of his love ones, the death of our friend. Wufei walked off. Closed the door behind him as he entered his own room.

" It's ok Quatre, it's ok. Don't worry I'm here..." Trowa, holding Quatre close tries to calm his distracted angel.

Quatre still crying but his soul was somewhat clamed by his lover. He whispered back, "Why did he have to leave...why...?" He paused to think for a minute, "We should go find him"

Trowa nodded at Quatre's suggestion. ' But this is Heero Yuy. If he doesn't want to be found, not even god himself can find him.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heero wondering around aimlessly to different places. Soon, he found himself standing in front of a school. Lucky for Heero, it was a weekend so no one's there to catch him sneak into the computer room. But than again, Heero Yuy doesn't need any luck.   


------------Heero's POV----------------   


It's 2 weeks since i left the safehouse. I stood in front of Greysong High School. A strange feeling come to me out of no where, telling me that this is the school I'll be staying in for a while.

Carefully i sneaked into the school. No one's in there because it's a weekend. Students are off in their dome home visit, or just with their friends downtown. "Hn." I smirk 'typical teenagers'. I can by the Hall of frame. Usually I don't care about those thing, but somehow, a picture, a face caught my attention. Heart shaped face, large violet eyes. He has long chestnut hair, which was in a braid. ' Duo...' I stooped in front of the picture to get a closer look. 'No..... This is impassible!' I rush into the computer room and hacked into the school system. I quickly look over the student records, my own business can wait, but first, I have to check out that guy who looked like Duo.

I scroll down the list of pictures. After few minutes, the picture I was looking for appeared on the screen. 'That face…' I quickly checked the student status. His name was Travis Avenline. 'Travis Avenline…can Duo be using a fake name?' I was totally confused because all the description all matches the Duo I know, the Duo I've loved. 'That's it, I'm staying at this school.' With that thought, my fingers start clicking away on the keyboard.

Name: David Maxwell   
Age: 17   
Gender: Male   
.   
.   
.   
.   
Class: 9B   
Dome: 16th building

After making sure I had the same class and live in the same building as 'Travis'. I sneak out of the school. ' From this moment on, my name is David Maxwell.' Now all I need to do is to wait till Monday, than all my questions will be solved. As I ran by the Hall of Fame again, looking up at the picture for that final time. 'Can Travis Avenline be my precious Duo? Please let him be, PLEASE let him be.'   
  
  


**Chapter Two: Shocking News**

The bell ring as Mrs. Tanga walked in with a new student behind her, " Good morning class. Today we have a new student here to join us."

Then the student spoke coldly. Glare at everyone in the room, "My name is David Maxwell." He scans across the room, looking for a certain somebody.

" You may sit beside Mr. Avenline at the very back row Mr. Maxwell." Mrs. Tanga said as she turns to the class, " Mow, please open to page 115 in your textbook."

David walks up the guy name Travis Avenline. His cold eyes never left him for a second. Travis looks up at the new student who was assigned to sit beside him. 'He looks very…familiar. Have I seen him somewhere before?' Travis's eyes locked on to David's.

"Well, well, aren't we cheerful today. My name is Travis Avenline," He grin at the new student as David quietly sat down beside him, " Here you can share my textbook since you haven't have the time to get one." With that, Travis opens his textbook and put it in-between him and David.

--------------Heero's POV-------------

I walked into the classroom with the teacher as the bell ring. I introduce myself as David Maxwell. A brand new name so no one would find me or knows that I was the pilot of Wing, the fearful gundam. But I kept my love's last name. I scan the room looking for that Travis Avenline guy. To my surprise, Mrs.Tanga set my seat beside the guy I was searching for. As I walked up to him, I can't help myself but to lose in his stars-like violet eyes. He seems to notice me as he looks up to me. With his wide grin, he offered to share his textbook with him. It's Duo all right. IT IS DUO! 'I wonder how he survived? But who cares, as long as he's alive.' Still, I kept my cold mask on but he didn't seem to mind at all. I wasn't really concentrating on the lesson. All I care about now is that silly American Duo Maxwell; the love of my life is alive and sitting right next to me. I was right all along. ' Shinigami NEVER Dies. He'll always return from death.'

-----------------------------------------

"Hey David, care to join us?" Travis yelled across the room with whole bunch friends and admirers around, disturbed Heero's thoughts, " It's lunch time. COME ON!"

'Lunch time already?!' Heero shakes his head in disbelieves. He Slowly walk down toward Travis as he blah on about the school, class, friends, foods…well, EVERYTHING.

Time passes through fairly quickly. To his surprise, Heero found himself in the middle of a basketball game. "Hey David CATCH!" With sudden motion, a ball flied toward his way. Heero caught it with ease. With sudden motion, He duck under the people in front of him, smoothly he dump the ball in the net. On the side, girls were cheering for him.

" Great move David. We make a great team don't we, give me five!" Travis gives David one of his famous grins.

Before Heero can say anything, other basketball teammates came up to them. " Wow, David, you can really play. You better watch out Travis, you got computations!"

Heero smile to himself without showing it on his face. 'Duo will always be Duo'   


Later that night, When all lights in the building were off, everyone's asleep. Heero quietly walk out of the building to the nearest hill the put his thoughts together from the explosion of gundam Deathsythe to this morning when he meet Travis Avenline. ' How did Duo survive that explosion? Why didn't he come back to us?' Too many questions stuck in his head as he found himself facing the back of the figure sitting in front of him.   
The figure sense someone came up to him. He turns around and found him facing another guy.

"David? What are you doing here? You should be asleep by now," The figure said

Reality hit him as Heero realized that it was Travis who was sitting in front of him. 'Duo…'   
" Hn, what are YOU doing, aren't you suppose to go to sleep?" Heero turn back the question.

Travis stands up and scratches the back of his head. Laughing nervously he said, "I'm just here to think about something…"   
He looks up to David. Suddenly, a vision hit him.   


A large robot-like machine zoomed up to the sky with a large scythe with its blade made out of thermal energies. Gracefully it slices through armies of other types of military suits and destroyed the whole building.   


Heero watch in horror as Travis collapses on the ground. Luckily he was there. Heero caught Travis before he fell on the ground. Travis jacket somehow drops on the ground. The site appeared in front of him was not what he expected. Travis has wear nothing beneath the jacket. His body was bandaged up with a huge red spot, as bloodstain covered most of his back. Heero's eyes widen in shock.

Travis quick grabs for his jacket put it on quickly and ready to leave. Heero, without warning grab on to Travis arm before he can leave.

" Where…when…how did you," Heero can't seem to find the right word. Finally he asked, " How did you hurt yourself? When did this happen?"

Travis shake off Heero's hand, " I don't know what you're talking about David. I'm going back." He turned around and walked off.

Heero watched Travis as he walked off the hill. Suddenly he found himself running after Travis. " DUO WAIT!"

Travis stopped imminently and turned around in confusion. " What did you call me?"   
Heero stopped beside Travis, " Duo, Duo Maxwell. That's what I called you. HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW THAT?" He screamed out the last part to Travis whom just stood there

Finally He spoke, "So my real name is Duo Maxwell…" He jump up and down happily, " My name is DUO MAXWELL!" Travis hug Heero happily, " Thanls buddy, that means a lot to me." He let go of Heero, " Tell me, how did you know my name? Do I know you before you came here? Who are you to me?"

Questions spill out like rivers as Heero stood there in disbelieve and hurt, " You…you don't remember?" ' How could you not remember who you are? How could you not remember everything that had happened to you?...Duo...'   



	2. Default Chapter Title

Author's Note: This is chapter 3 + 4 of my fanfic. Please R+R. Enjoy!

Disclamers: I do not own any of the characters in here.   


**Shinigami Never Dies**   
  


**Chapter Three: Found At Last**

Trowa sighs out loud. Walking toward Quatre from the window, " It's been over a month. I don't think Heero want as to find him, or else we could have found him already, considered all the help we've got from all your man and Relena Peacecraft." Putting his hands on Quatre's shoulder to comfort his worried love, " Don't worry little one. He'll come back someday. I know he will, after what ever he's doing." Trowa tighten his grip on Quatre's shoulder, encourage him to get some rest, " Come on, you need to rest."

Quatre sighs quietly and get up from his seat. Trowa lead his angel to his bed and lay him down. As Quatre's head landed on the pillow, he imminently fell asleep. " Sleep well my little one." Trowa give him a kiss on the forehead and walked away to his desk. 'Heero you better come back soon, I hate to see my Quatre being sad.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

--------------Duo's POV--------------

'This is FANTASTIC!' I entered my room quietly, trying not to let my excitement woke up my room mate. I finally know who I am. Although I have no idea what he's talking about, cause I don't remember all those, but that doesn't matter. 'So my name is Duo Maxwell, I wonder why my parents gave me another name, Travis Avenline. Oh well, they have their reason they are my parents after all.' I lay down on my bed trying to sleep, but all those funny thoughts all came through my mind. 'Is David related to me? I feel like connected to him somehow. It's probably the last names. We are all called MAXWELL!'

I've been hanging around David for a month now since he told me my real name. Ha I still kept the name Travis, just so people don't get confused. So I had the same personality as before eh, not much of changes there. David told me that I was a assistant of a scientist but he never told me about the scientist nor how I was assisting him.   
" You are just a ordinary student like everyone else that's all." Yeah so David told me about my everyday life, but somehow, I have a feeling that he's not telling me everything. ' What the heck. Go to sleep.' I kept telling my mind the same thing. 'Sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep. SLEEP!'

------------Heero's POV----------------

I sat down in front of the computer. ' How can I tell him the truth.' So I didn't expect Duo to lose his memories. 'Maybe it's from the explosion' It's been a month since the day I told him his real name. Duo and I became best friends but I wish we were more then friends. ' He's happier without his painful memories. He…' I got up and walk over to my bed. I haven't tell him that he is a gundam pilot. I can't, not when he's finally enjoying the life he always wanted. All I said to him as that he's just a ordinary student like everyone else. ' What should I do?' I lay down on my bed ' Maybe I should get some sleep first.'

------------------------------------------   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While waiting for the final tournament of basketball games of the nations to start, students were all excited because it was the last week of school. Everybody chatting away about their summer vacation, what they'll do over the summer, their over all mark for the year…anything you can think of.

" What are you going to do during summer huh, David?"

"…"

"Come one, you can tell us"

"…"

"What are you gonna do over the summer?"

Heero's getting annoyed, " I'm going NO WHERE doing NOTHING. Now, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

" Why don't you come to my house for the summer?" Heero turned around and found Travis standing behind him grinning, " I'm sure my parents would love to meet with you."

" Your…House? Parents?" Heero said in disbelieve. ' That's right, the couple who found Duo. Hmm…..'   
" You sure you're parents would let me stay if I go with you?" Heero asked, unsure of what to do.

" Of course" Duo happily walked toward the crowd dragging Heero along with him, "but first, we have to have a game of basketball."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
------------Trowa's POV-------------

We sat in the very back, waiting for the game to start. Quatre has been working in his office for way too long. It's time for him to relax from the search of Heero Yuy. I decided to take him to the Final Basketball Tournament of the nation since the Winner's company founds it. From the start, I thought this is a great idea, but now, I'm not sure any more. It just make Quatre more depressed because…basketball was DUO's favorite game. Everybody starts to cheer as the two teams enter the arena. Greyson High school and Kiliewanka High school. I sat quietly beside my angel, hoping he's not too upset. Suddenly, his head shot up as he heard the cheerleaders of Greyson High school chatting about sone guys.

" Go Travis, go Travis. Go David, go David. Greyson High school is the BEST! No one can beat us as long as Travis Avenline and David Maxwell are on our team

" Yeah, Travis is sooooooo cute!"

" Not to mention David Maxwell. He's so handsome!"

'David Maxwell.' I didn't really cared about the first name, but his last name did catch my attention. I eyed my angel as he listens to the conversation. He turns his head slowly toward me and said in a shaking voice, " Did you heard that? Maxwell, Maxwell, Duo's alive!" I was hurt by that sentence, Duo can't be alive because we all saw his gundam explode with him in it. " It might be someone else, someone with the same last name. His full name is David Maxwell, not Duo Maxwell." I rose from my seat, " Come on, maybe we should go home." Taking His hand, I slowly walk toward the exit. I have no idea what's happening, but something made us turned around.

Even though we were far away, but I would not mistaken that long chestnut braid that flashed in front on my eyes. 'Duo…but that's impossible!' Quatre collapsed on that floor as I carefully pick him up again. Quietly I said to my love, " Come on, let's go home, we have some research to do." He said nothing but nod. Stars starts to shine in his eyes again. There is a hope.

-----------------------------

Trowa and Quatre quickly return to the mansion. Without a single word, Quatre imminently start his search on 'David Maxwell' the result was very shocking. For the first time in 2 months, Quatre laughed happily, " WE FOUND HEERO! WE FOUND HEERO!" Trowa stand beside Quatre quietly. 'So Heero took Duo's last name and named himself David Maxwell. Then who's the one with the braid?' Trowa suddenly hit with realization as he quickly sat down in front of the computer and click away on the keyboard.

" What are you doing Trowa?" Quatre looked at Trowa but he was too shock to say anything as he saw the computer monitor. He just stood there, face pale as white paint   
Trowa was in quite a shock himself too. On the computer screen there's the student name along with his status and picture.

Quatre finally back to reality, " Trowa…Duo…Duo…" He broke into quiet sobs, " HE'S ALIVE!"

Trowa smile brightly down at his love, " Yes He's alive, we should phone Wufei right away and go to Greyson High school and get David Maxwell and…Travis Avenline."

'Finally, we found you Heero! And our lost friend too, Duo Maxwell.'   
  
  


**Chapter Four: Reunite**

The military base blows up in no time. Hundreds of lives were lost during the explosion. Five unknown mobile suits were the cause of this explosion. But somehow, he was now afraid of the five devilish machines. It seems like he known them for a while, like friends, best friends. In a flash, a thought hit him. They are the Gundams. With a sudden noise, five figures jumped off the mobile suit and looked strait at him, shadows covered their faces so he can not see them. With a chill ran down his spine, he decided to get away from the gundam pilots. He stopped as he saw a very familiar figure stepped out of the dark shadow, holding a gun that pointed strait at him. David! He blinked a few times wishing that this is only a dream. Sadly, another figure stepped out of the shadow that shocks him to the limit. He…he…he's… ME!   
As fast as he could, he took off running toward the other direction. But the figures caught on to him.

" O meo Korosu."

" Ow, come on, you always say that but you never really succeed Heero"

" Shut up you braided baka and let him do the work"

"…"

" We don't have to kill him…just let him go"

He trembled in fear as the figure named Heero pulled the trigger.

-BANG-

========================

Travis woke up covered in sweat. ' This is the fifth time this week.' What was is all about? Why would David be in my dream? Why is there…

-------------------------------------

The threesome standing in front gate of the school. "Well, this is it. Greyson High School." The tall one said as the beautiful blond pulled him toward the door.

" Hold it right there Quatre, how do you know where to look? It's lunch time, they could be everywhere."

Quatre smile sweetly which made the tall one jealous of the Chinese pilot, " Don't worry Wufei, they could only be in one place…The basketball court. Am I right Trowa"

The tall one smile down at his angel, " That's technically correct, little one."

The three of them walked toward the gate.

At the same time, a figure in pink dress stepped out of the car, " So here is were he was hiding." She finish her sentence as she walked through the side door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile on the basketball court. Girls were chatting and the guys were playing the basketball.

" This is gonna be our last game. After today, SUMMER STARTS!" Travis yelled happily as the game starts.

Heero sitting on the bench watching Duo. He decided to sit out for this round, just to watch the braided beauty beating, winning every game. After few minutes of sitting out, Heero found out that it was a very bad idea on to join the game because all girls started to surround him.

Suddenly all every body stopped and gasped as a strange new girl walked up to Heero from behind.

" Is that Relena Dorlin?"   
" What is she doing here?"

The chatter went on quietly as Heero turned around and found Relena standing behind him.

" So we meet again Heero." She smile at him, " I've been looking for you for quiet a while now."   
" What are you doing here? Go away and leave me alone."

Everybody paused for a sec and the chatter went on. " David knows her?"

Travis walk up to Heero cheerfully, " Hey David, would you like to introduce to your girlfriend here?"   
Heero glare at Duo for the tease as Relena's eyes widened in shock, " D…D…Duo Maxwell?!"

Travis blinked for few times and turn to her in interest, " You know me too? How?" Then he turned around to Heero, " Why didn't you tell me about her David?"

Heero was speechless as Relena asked in confusion, " David?"

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE RELENA? GET AWAY, NO WOMEN ALLOWED!"

" Yes, David. His name is David Maxwell."

Voices appeared behind Heero that made him turned around. Standing before him, is a pissed looking Wufei, emotionless Trowa and a very happy Quatre. With a swift motion, Quatre imminently glue himself on to Duo.

" Duo! YOU'RE ALIVE! YOU'RE ALIVE"

Travis returned the hug in confusion, " Of course I'm alive, why wouldn't I. And may I ask who are you?"

Everyone was shocked. Quatre slowly back away in tears as Trowa hold on to his shoulder reassuring him.

" He lost his memory." Heero said quietly as Travis turn around to face Heero.

" Why, why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me about them? WHY DAVID?" In a flash, his dream appeared in front of him once again.

With a sudden noise, five figures jumped off the mobile suit and looked strait at him, shadows covered their faces so he can not see them. With a chill ran down his spine, he decided to get away from the gundam pilots. He stopped as the five of them stepped out of the shadow. David! And… ME! And…

OH MY!!!!!!

With the sudden realization, Travis collapsed on the ground. Fainted

Heero quickly kneel down beside his worriedly. ' What's the matter with you Duo.' With that, Heero carefully picked him up and walked out of the school ground with Duo in his arms and followed by Trowa, Quatre, Wufei and Relena. Leave everyone in the school who was watching this scene confused and shock.   
  



End file.
